sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Spinel's Family (RPF)
'''Spinel's Family '''are three other Spinels who accepted her into their familial group when she was excavated. They consist of Eye, Tum and Heart. Eye Eye is a Spinel with her gem on her left eye. She is the leader of the family group and the romantic interest of Tum. Appearance Eye is an average-looking Spinel excepting that she is rather tall. She is known to be one of the oldest Spinels in White Diamond's court due to her facet number (16). Her gem is on her left eye. Personality Eye is by far the grumpiest in the group. She's rough and isn't afraid to step into a fight if need be. Eye is also the most protective out of all of them, and will fight tooth and nail to keep her family safe. She is in love with Tum, and has been for a long time. History Eye was an early-excavated Spinel in the court of White Diamond. She served an average life, meeting Tum when she was excavated and starting the familial group with her. They later were joined by Heart and, even later, by Spinel, who left them to serve White Diamond. She is currently in the Spinel work camps with her family. Tum Tum is a Spinel with her gem on her navel. She's the caretaker of the family group and the romantic interest of Eye. Appearance Tum is an average-looking Spinel for her generation, perhaps a little shorter than average. She, too, is quite an old Spinel in a White Diamond's court, although not as old as Eye. Her gem is on her navel. Personality Tum is the sweetest one in the group. She's the 'mother' figure to the family and always offers support and guidance to Heart and Spinel. She isn't the biggest fighter, but will happily fight should her family be threatened. She is in love with Eye, and has been for a long time. History Tum was found by Eye when she was excavated. The two became friends and eventually fell in love, starting a familial unit together. They took in Heart and, later, Spinel. She was shown to embrace Spinel when she left and show great sorrow over the affair. She is currently in the Spinel work camps with her family. Heart Heart is a Spinel with her gem over her heart. She's the outgoing member of the family group. Appearance Heart is an average-looking Spinel for her generation. She always appears a little battered and with her hair messed up because she gets into so many scrapes. Her gem is on her chest. Personality Heart is the most outgoing and challenging one in the group. She likes getting in and out of challenging situations, which scares her other family members. She's also the bravest, as she was the only one to stand up to White Diamond when Spinel was taken away. History Heart was found by Eye and Tum when she was excavated and was immediately accepted into their family, later becoming the 'big sister' to Spinel. When White Diamond came to take Spinel away, Heart challenged her, saying that their family was more important than gem tech until she was restrained by Eye. She is currently in the Spinel work camps with her family.Category:A to Z